creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Schrecken in der Rue d’Hathedeux
Da bald Halloween ist, habe ich beschlossen, ebenfalls eine kleine Gruselgeschichte zum Besten zu geben. Diese etwas längere Geschichte ist eine Adaption auf eine Geschichte eines Freundes und basiert auf den Mythen um H. P. Lovecrafts Horrorgeschichten Cthulhus und der Großen Alten. ''' '''Viel Vergnügen ~lonelyThought _____________________________________________________________________________________ Wenn heutzutage von der Rue d’Hathedeux die Rede ist, senken die Leute ihre Stimmen. Nur flüsternd munkelt man über die grauenhaften Geschehnisse, die auch heute – knapp 100 Jahre später – den bewohnenden Generationen der Straße einen Schauder über den Rücken treiben. Nicht viel ist übrig von meiner erschreckenden wie traurigen Geschichte. Verkommen zu einem Ammenmärchen, welches man seinen ungehorsamen Kindern erzählt, damit sie zur anbrechenden Abenddämmerung pünktlich nach Hause kommen, friste ich mein elendes Dasein in dem heute wie damals alten Haus im Empirestil am Ende der Straße, welches die Zeiten überdauerte. Trotz dass mein Leben heute nur noch eine von vielen Geistergeschichten voll blasphemischem Grauen ist und über die Jahre ausgeschmückt und Wissenslücken mit Phantasmen der eigenen Vorstellungskraft gefüllt wurden, wagte keiner je wieder einen Fuß in die Nähe des Grundstückes zu setzen, und so verkam das Gebäude, ausgesetzt den Kräften der Natur. Kaum jemand weiß, auf welchen wahrhaftig grauenhaften und geisteszermürbenden Tatsachen die Legenden um dieses Haus und meiner Selbst beruhen. An meinen Namen oder den eines anderen Beteiligten der traurigen Morbidität von Realität erinnert sich heute fast keiner mehr. Auch wenn viele vergessen mögen, was hier oder an anderen Orten geschehen musste, um die Legenden alter Völker entstehen zu lassen, hoffe ich mit meiner Geschichte nicht gänzlich in die treibsandähnliche Erstickung der Vergessenheit zu geraten. Der eigentlich schockierende Höhepunkt in diesem grotesken Akt des Lebens ereignete sich in diesem Haus in der Rue d’Hathedeux, doch um die verworrenen Phantasmen voll morbidem Charme zu verstehen, werde ich weiter ausholen müssen. Zurück, viele Jahre zurück zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich mit meinem Bruder das Heimatland verließ, um nach Paris zu ziehen. Bevor ich zu einer verschwommen Legende verkam, trug ich den Namen Valeria Jilnitsch. Schon als ich mit Piotre, meinem älteren Bruder, nach Paris kam, begeisterte er sich für die Magie, und besonders der Kult um die großen Alten hatte es ihm angetan. In unserer Heimat Rumänien verbrachte er fast seine gesamte Zeit in seinem Labor oder verschiedenen Bibliotheken, um seine absonderlichen Forschungen zu betreiben. Als er die Möglichkeit bekam, in Paris an der Sorbonne Metaphysik zu studieren, packten wir unsere wenigen Habseligkeiten und machten uns auf den langen Weg gen Westen. Dort angekommen dauerte es nicht lang, bis Piotre weitere Begeisterte fand, die bald darauf zu seinen Anhängern wurden. Er bildete einen Kult um die Fruchtbarkeitsgottheit Shub-Niggurath und setzte mich als heiliges Medium in dessen Zentrum. Ich genoss es, der spirituelle Mittelpunkt dieses Fruchtbarkeitskultes zu sein, und tat mit Eifer und Sorgfalt meine göttlichen Pflichten. Piotre wusste schon lang um meine Rolle zwischen den Mächten. Nachdem unsere Eltern plötzlich verstarben, unterwies er mich in seinen Studien, lehrte mich die Geschichte der großen Alten und offenbarte mir meine phantastische, bedeutungsvolle Aufgabe, die aber nicht ohne Bürden sein sollte. Wir scharten eine gute Anzahl an Anhängern um uns und unsere Riten und Messen erfreuten sich eines guten Gelingens. In jedem Monat richteten wir eine große Messe zu Ehren der Ziege mit den tausend Jungen aus. Unweit der Stadt, doch versteckt gelegen zwischen Wäldern fanden wir uns zusammen. Fackelschein erhellte die Nacht und tauchte die Kulisse in ein warmes, doch mystisches Licht. Eine Höhle inmitten kleiner Steinberge, ein natürlicher Altar, den, so war Piotre sich sicher, der große Alte extra für seinen geliebten Kult erschaffen hatte. Und wahrlich, es hätte keine bessere Stelle für unsere Riten geben können. Der große Platz vor dem Eingang des höhlengleichen, natürlich überdachten Altars wurde erfüllt von fremden Klängen altehrwürdiger Musik. Sie floss den Menschen durch Mark und Bein und beflügelte ihre Geister, Freiheit zu suchen. Umringt vom Fackelschein tanzten Männer und Frauen in wilden, ekstatischen Rhythmen in Zirkeln und ließen singend und kreischend ihre Stimmen in der Nacht erklingen. „Iä! Iä! Shub-Niggurath! Die Ziege mit den tausend Jungen!“ Die Luft flimmerte und vibrierte von der Hitze dieser Tänze. Männer wie Frauen konnten sich ihrer Lust kaum erwehren. Mit jeder neuen Runde wurde sich mehr Kleidungsstücke entledigt, Hände gingen im Tanze wandern und ihre Stimmen schrillten lauter durch die Bäume. Das war der heilige Moment meiner Opfergabe. Piotre brachte mit einer ausladenden Geste die Menge zum Schweigen und wies zwei der Männer an, das heutige Opfer zum Eingang hinauf zu geleiten. Eine junge Frau, vielleicht ein Mädchen, wurde zu mir gebracht und kniete vor mir nieder. Ihre unverkennbare Schönheit begann langsam zu reifen. Sie lächelte mit strahlenden Augen zu mir herauf und ich sah, wie überglücklich sie war, auserwählt zu sein, der großen Shub-Niggurath durch ihr Opfer zu dienen. Ich strich in einer segnenden Geste über ihre Stirn und wand mich an unsere Anhänger. Während ich zu ihnen sprach und unserer Göttin für ihre unendliche Gnade dankte, wurde die junge Schönheit von einem der Männer wieder auf die Füße gezerrt. Der Zweite riss ihr die Kleider vom Leib, so dass sie nackt und hilflos vor mir, dem Kult und unserer Göttin stand. „Bist du Jungfrau?“ fragte ich für alle hörbar und sie antwortete aufrichtig mit einem eifrigen Ja. Das war die heiligste unserer Regeln. Ich, als Opferleiterin und spiritueller Mittelpunkt habe rein, unbefleckt und unschuldig zu sein, sowie die stets weiblichen Seelengefäße, die ihrer Heiligkeit geopfert werden. Mit erhobener Klinge verfiel ich in einen Singsang. „Iä! Iä! Shub-Niggurath! Die Ziege mit den tausend Jungen!“ „Iä! Iä! Shub-Niggurath! Die Ziege mit den tausend Jungen!“ Mit dem heißen Messer ritzte ich ihr das blasphemische Zeichen unseres Kultes in die Brust, und vor den Augen der Anhänger schnitt ich ihre jungen Brüste ab. Sie schrie voller Schmerz, doch ihr Blick verriet ihre Hingabe und den Stolz, den sie empfand, als sie vor der „Iä! Iä! Shub-Niggurath! Die Ziege mit den tausend Jungen!" kreischenden, tanzenden Menge gehalten wurde und ihr das Blut über den Körper lief. So ging es nicht jedem Auserwählten. Für manche war es eine Qual, und sie erwehrten sich entgegen ihrer Bestimmung, was den Opferritus manchmal erschwerte. Während sie von der Menge bejubelt wurde und die fremdartig rhythmischen Klänge der Musik durch die Bäume flirrten, trat ich hinter sie und erlöste ihre Seele unter dem ekstatischen Schreien der Tanzenden, auf das sie zur mächtigen Shub-Niggurath aufsteige und sich ihr dienlich zeige, indem ich ihre Kehle aufschlitzte. Frauen fingen das frische Blut mit hölzernen Schalen auf und brachten es zu Piotre, der es weihte und unter den Anhängern verteilte, auf das sie ihre Kehlen damit feuchten und die Ziege mit den tausend Jungen ihren Kindern Fruchtbarkeit schenkte. Durch das Opferblut sowie die zügellosen Tänze in berauschende Ekstase versetzt, fielen einzelne Anhänger regelrecht übereinander her und frönten ihrer Fruchtbarkeit vor aller Augen. Tanz und Akt der Vereinigung gingen fließend ineinander über, das eine wurde zum Teil des anderen. Kreischen, Gesang, Lustschrei und Stöhnen waren zu vernehmen, mischten sich zu einem grotesk anmutenden Loblied und Gebet. Während seiner Studien lernte Piotre einen Franzosen kennen, Jacques. Er war ein junger, enthusiastischer Mann und begeisterte sich schnell für unseren Kult und ganz besonders für mich. Auch ich war ihm schnell verfallen und konnte mich seiner nur schwer erwehren. Doch Piotre sah in ihm nicht einen der vielen Anhänger, die wir um uns scharten. Er sah in ihm etwas... Besonderes. Nachdem Jacques an einigen Messen und Zeremonien teilgenommen hatte, offenbarte mir mein Bruder, dass Jacques eine Art Auserwählter sei. Er erzählte mir von einer Vision, die der todträumende Cthulhu selbst in seine Träume gesandt habe, in welcher Jacques und ich gemeinsam als spiritueller Mittelpunkt des Kultes die Fruchtbarkeit der großen Shub-Niggurath empfangen. Meine anfänglichen Zweifel, basierend auf meiner streng gehüteten Reinheit aufgrund der Opferhaltung, wurden schnell verwischt von meinem blinden Vertrauen in meinen Bruder und meinen Gefühlen für Jacques. So hielten wir innerhalb unseres Zirkels eine Hochzeit ab und Jacques wurde in den Stand eines Hohepriesters und Opferleiters gehoben. Er brach das Studium der Metaphysik ab und widmete sich ganz den Aufgaben und Pflichten des Kultes. Doch nachdem Piotre von Jacques' Herkunft erfuhr, drängte er auch auf eine gesellschaftlich anerkannte Hochzeit in Jacques' Heimat, und so kam es, dass wir gemeinsam zu seinem Elternhaus aufbrachen und genauso gemeinsam unser aller grauenhaft anmutendes Schicksal besiegelten, ohne auch nur eine Vorstellung von den erschreckenden Fäden zu haben, mit welchen uns die Götter in ihre Rache und unser Verderben lenkten. Jacques' Vater, Monsieur Rene, war nicht sonderlich begeistert von den Planänderungen seines Sohnes. Doch wer sollte es ihm verübeln? Außenstehende empfanden unseren Zirkel als unsittlich, blasphemisch und manche sogar als krank. Sie verstanden nichts von den heiligen Riten, der Hingabe zu den Göttern und der Wichtigkeit unserer Messen. Doch trotz seiner Ungnade gegenüber meinem Bruder und mir akzeptierte der Monsieur unsere Anwesenheit und die Entscheidung seines einzigen Sohnes. Wohl aus Liebe und dem närrischen Glauben, es würde sich bei Jacques nur um eine Phase handeln. Verblassendes Interesse am Neuen und Morbiden. Am wenigsten jedoch verstand Monsieur Rene den Grund, warum Piotre uns begleitete, um über meine Jungfräulichkeit zu wachen. Ich merkte schnell, dass er mich für eine Hexe, ein Dämonenkind hielt, was alles andere als jungfräulich sei. Unsere Erklärungsversuche prallten an dem alten Herrn ab, als würden wir gegen eine steinerne Wand reden. Trotz der weiten Distanz zu unserem Zirkel erlosch Jacques' Interesse an unseren Lehren und Studien nicht. Er und Piotre führten oft hitzige Debatten über Shub-Niggurath, den großen Cthulhu und die heilige Stadt R’lyeh. So verschlossen sein Vater unserem Kult gegenüberstand, so interessiert, offen und wissbegierig saß Jacques während dieser Diskussionen mit Piotre zusammen auf der Veranda. Bei vielen Erzählungen und Legenden hörte er aufmerksam zu und merkte sich so viele Details wie möglich, während sein Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne schweifte. Er sog jedes Wort meines Bruders regelrecht auf und beteiligte sich mit seinem Wissen und dem scharfen Verstand an vielen Gedankenexperimenten. Oft blickte ich den beiden nach und wünschte mir, an den Debatten und Experimenten teilzunehmen. Trotz der Bemühungen, Monsieur Rene eine gesittete und fromme Schwiegertochter zu sein, was mir leichter fiel als man vermuten mag, sehnte ich mich zurück nach Paris. Ich vermisste die Nähe zu unseren Anhängern und meine Pflichten als Opferleiterin. Die Gesänge, rhythmischen Klänge fremder Musik und die ekstatischen Tänze voller Leidenschaft und Lust rissen ein Loch der Sehnsucht in mein Herz und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, in diese heilige und eigene Welt zurückzukehren. Durch den Verlust unserer Eltern war ich mit Piotre früh allein und der Fruchtbarkeitskult ist mir Familie geworden. Eine Familie, die ich nun mehr als schmerzlich vermisste. Leider bemühte sich Piotre nicht so sehr wie ich, Jacques' Vater eine Familie zu sein. Immer wieder erschauderte er den alten Herrn mit teils morbiden, teils phantastischen Geschichten aus der Zeit der großen Alten oder einer Stadt namens Innsmouth. Er nutzte zu Staub zerfallene Sprachen und labte sich meist an dem Überlegenheitsgefühl, das sich dadurch bei ihm einstellte. Abgesehen von diesen kleinen Zwischenfällen verlief die Zeit in Jacques' Heim ruhig, fast ereignislos. Bis zu diesem Tag im Sommer 1914. Jacques wurde als Fliegeroffizier an die Front gerufen. Von da an schien die Zeit schneller zu verlaufen, als könne sie es nicht erwarten, an dem erschreckenden Höhepunkt dieser Tragödie anzukommen. An unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abend bettelte ich meinen Geliebten regelrecht an, sich nicht in die zerstörerischen Zangen dieses Krieges zu begeben. Ich erzählte ihm von einer grauenhaften Vision, die mich Tage zuvor in meinen Träumen heimsuchte. Ich sah ihn sterben. Diese Vision war unser letzter Weckruf, die letzte Chance umzudrehen und das vorherbestimmte Schicksal, welches uns hinter dieser Tür der Zukunft erwartete, abzuwenden. Doch das begriff ich erst viel später. Jacques beruhigte mich. Sein Entschluss stand fest, seine Vaterlandsliebe ging tiefer als der Glaube in meine Visionen und auch er verkannte die letzte Chance, die uns in diesem Moment geboten war. Als Piotre sich einmischen wollte, entbrannte ein heftiger Streit zwischen den beiden. Piotre gab mehr auf meine Visionen und verweigerte den Dienst, was in Jacques eine schier unbändige Wut entfachte. Er beschimpfte meinen Bruder als vaterlandslosen Gesellen und wurde in seiner Tirade noch wesentlich ausfallender. Als Piotre vor Wut die Beherrschung verlor und zuschlug, verließ Jacques mit einer blutenden Nase das Haus. Für den Rest des Abends schloss ich mich selbst in meiner Dachkammer ein. Zu groß waren der Schmerz und die Angst um unsere ungewisse Zukunft. Als meine Tränen versiegten und ich die Kerzen löschte, um zu Bett zu gehen, erschreckte mich ein Kratzen am Fenstersims und eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich in mein Fenster presste. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, und als ich meinen Jacques erkannte, konnte ich meinen Schrei noch unterdrücken. Ich öffnete das Fenster und er kletterte in meine Kammer. Seine Arme schlangen sich um mich und wir verharrten in einer kleinen Unendlichkeit beieinander. Als wir uns aus der Umarmung lösten, sah ich mit tränennassen Augen zu ihm auf. Angst schnürte meine Kehle zu. Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Angst vor dieser Vision und ihrer grauenerregenden Bedeutung. Wir sahen uns beide nur an, unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sein Entschluss stand fest und ich konnte ihn mit nichts umstimmen, das sah ich in seinen Augen. So wie er die Sorge und Angst in meinen sah. Er zog mich zu sich ran und ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren. Dann küsste er mich. Das erste Mal berührten seine weichen Lippen die meinen und wir versanken ineinander. Bis zu seinem kurzen Abschied brauchten wir die restliche Nacht lang keine Worte. Sie waren nur Schall und Rauch, unfähig auszudrücken, was wir empfanden. Der Krieg war lang und hart, und wir hörten selten von Jacques. Bald nach seiner Abreise erkrankte ich schwer. Mein Körper schien mir nicht mehr zu gehorchen, er schien kein Teil mehr von mir zu sein. Schwach, von Krämpfen und asthmaartigen Hustenanfällen geschüttelt war ich ans Bett gefesselt. Schnell verschlechterte sich mein Zustand, und ich nahm alles nur noch unter einem grauen Schleier durch die Fieberträume war. Rene schien mehrere Ärzte um Hilfe gebeten zu haben. Die Stimmen, die zu mir durchdrangen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, klangen zu unterschiedlich und vermischt, um von nur ein oder zwei Menschen zu stammen. Doch keiner konnte mir helfen. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, was mit mir geschah und an welcher seltenen Krankheit ich wohl litt, bis mir meine Fieberträume die Tragweite meines Handelns und den Grund meines qualvollen Todes zu erklären schienen. Eine Mischung aus Traum und Vision spielte sich in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder ab. Irgendwann wurden die Schmerzen erträglicher. Sie waren nicht weg, nur dumpf in den Hintergrund getreten. Sie gaben mir Opium. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sie mich aufgaben und mir bloß das Sterben erleichtern wollten. Mein Körper schwand unter den Anstrengungen des Todeskampfes regelrecht dahin. Wenn meine Fieberträume mir meinen geliebten Jacques zeigten, rief ich nach ihm. Ich schrie regelrecht, bis meine Lunge brannte und ein erneuter Husten meine Glieder schüttelte, doch kaum ein Flüstern entstieg meiner Kehle. Neben der Vision des sterbenden Jacques drängte sich irgendwann jedoch eine weitere in mein Bewusstsein. Ich sah Piotre, der einsam eine dunkle Messe abhielt. Auf dem Boden ein Pentagramm, darauf eine reglose Gestalt, die ich nicht erkennen konnte. Wieder und wieder fiel Piotre in den Singsang. „Y’AI’NG’NGAH, YOG SOTHOTH H’EE-L’GEB F’AI THRODOG UAAAH“ Als mir gewahr wurde, was ich da sah, überkam mich eine grauenhafte Übelkeit, und Krämpfe schüttelten erneut meine sterbenden Überreste. Ich schrie. Wieder und wieder schrie ich in die Vision, nicht in der Lage, mich zu rühren oder dieses Martyrium zu beenden. Wie zuvor nach Jacques schrie ich diesmal nach Piotre, jedoch aus Furcht und Gewissheit dessen, welch Unheil über uns gekommen war. Ich schrie wieder und wieder, er dürfe Yog Sothoth nicht beschwören. In den wenigen Momenten, in denen ich schwach und ausgezehrt aus meinen Fieberträumen erwachte, erkannte ich verschwommen Rene an meinem Bett sitzen. Er wachte über mich und pflegte mich in meinen schwersten und letzten Tagen. An dieser Stelle sollte man meinen, dass meine Geschichte damit endet. Dass der grauenhafte Höhepunkt dieser Litanei in meinem schmerzhaften, verdienten Tod liegt und nur die Trauer Jacques' und Piotres sowie der Anhänger des Kultes und, auf kuriose Weise, Monsieur Renes als Schließung des Spannungsbogens folgen. Doch die traurige Wirklichkeit sieht, wie so oft, anders und weit schreckenserregender aus, denn diese, meine Geschichte, welche bis hierhin schon angefüllt von blasphemischen Phantasmen einer Morbidität geprägt war, sollte auf die erschreckendste, nie endende Weise weitergehen, wie kein Mensch es in seiner Vorstellung hätte erahnen können. Tatsächlich war ich in dieser Nacht unter schweren Krämpfen dem hohen Fieber erlegen. Ich war tot. Nicht scheintot. Nicht im Koma. Nicht im Todesschlaf. Ich war schlicht und ergreifend tot. Doch sollte ich es nicht bleiben… Durch die triefende Dunkelheit, die meinen entschwundenen Geist umgab, drangen Töne in mein träumendes Bewusstsein. Die zähe Masse, welche mich gänzlich aufgenommen zu haben schien, wurde dünner und begann kaum merklich zu flackern. Was war das? Was passierte? Was passierte mit mir? Mein vergessener Verstand, ohne Gefühl für Raum oder Zeit, war nicht in der Lage, die fremdartigen Klänge, die aufflackernden Lichtpunkte oder die verzerrten Silhouetten dunkler Gestalten zu erfassen und zu begreifen. Eine Hektik erfasste die Lichtpunkte und die kryptischen Klänge begannen nach und nach, eine Form anzunehmen. Wie ein Singsang schwirrten sie um meine hüllenlose Existenz. Sie zogen und zerrten an mir. Langsam brach der Mantel der Unwissenheit, und einzelne Eindrücke, Bilder, Klänge, Gerüche kehrten zurück in meinen Geist. Erfüllten ihn langsam mit Leben. „Y’ai’ng’ngah…“, ''das rhythmische Surren begann Silben und Worte anzunehmen, die ich zuerst nicht verstand. Ich begann zu fühlen. Wie durch einen tauben Schleier begann ich eine kalte, menschliche Hülle zu spüren. Mein Geist schien wieder in ein Seelengefäß gefüllt zu werden. ''Fühlt sie sich so an? Ist das eine Wiedergeburt? ''Die Fragen schwirrten durch meinen neu gewonnen Kopf. „…''L’GEB F’AI…“, diese Klänge... diese Worte… Ich kenne sie. Doch was bedeuten sie? ''Die Erkenntnis traf mich mit der Wucht eines auffahrenden Güterzugs und katapultierte mich augenblicklich inmitten dieses unwirklichen, schreckenserregenden Augenblicks. „…''YOG SOTHOTH…“ ''Erst dachte ich, die Vision sucht mich auch im Tod noch heim, doch schnell nahmen die schemenhaften Silhouetten des Grauens eine morbide Form an und mir wurde gewahr, dass ich mich inmitten der tragischen Realität befand. „…''UAAAH!!“, ''schrie Piotre in seiner Trance und stürzte sich auf meine tote, doch nicht leere Hülle. Auch ich wollte schreien, meine Seele schrie sich heiser, doch mein Körper lag weiterhin reglos da. '„Y’AI’NG’NGAH, YOG SOTHOTH H’EE-L’GEB F’AI THRODOG UAAAH“' Wieder und wieder sang Piotre die dämonischen Zeilen, die den großen Yog Sothoth anriefen. Hilf- und wehrlos musste ich mit anhören, wie mein Bruder, aus Liebe oder Habgier, vielleicht auch aus purer Verzweiflung oder einem krankhaften Wahn den Gott beschwor, der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft in sich vereint, um meine sterblichen Überreste wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. '„Y’AI’NG’NGAH, YOG SOTHOTH H’EE-L’GEB F’AI THRODOG UAAAH“''' Als ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wiedererlangte, öffnete ich kaum merklich meine Augen. Mein Körper war schwach und taub. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich, mich gegen den Zwang der Auferstehung zu wehren und meinem Geist die Ausfüllung meiner einstigen Hülle zu untersagen, doch ohne Erfolg. Der Singsang meines Bruders zeigte Wirkung und Yog Sothoth schien ihm wohlwollend gesinnt zu sein. Unter Schmerzen begann mein Körper zu krampfen, als Piotre seine Lippen auf meine presste und zwischen seinen schwarzmagischen Formeln begann, mir den Hauch des Lebens aufzuzwingen. Ich wehrte mich, so gut ich konnte, und meine Seele schrie unter den brennenden Schmerzen, die mich überkamen, als mein Körper und mein Geist ein neues Band der Verknüpfung aufnehmen wollten. Langsam entwich das Taubheitsgefühl in meinen Gliedern. Ganz langsam, als würde man mit einer Kerze das Eis um eine gefrorene Pflanze auftauen, tropfte die zäh triefende Dunkelheit von mir ab und mein Körper kribbelte und zuckte. Piotre presste mich auf den Boden, zwang mich wieder zum Leben und wiederholte ohne Unterlass seine blasphemischen Anrufungen. In seiner wilden Ekstase, erregt durch den eigenen Singsang und die Kraft des Gottes, bemerkte er die Krampfwelle zu spät, die durch meinen elektrisierten Körper fuhr. Als er sich erschreckte, biss er aus Versehen und unkontrolliert zu. Es war ein Reflex, der die blasphemische Morbidität der Situation in eine ganz neue, noch grauenhaftere Richtung lenkte, als sie vorher schon einnahm. Durch den Schreck, den Piotre erlitt, als er meine Zunge von meinem restlichen Körper trennte, unterbrach er die dunklen Anrufungen und die Beschwörung brach ab. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu sagen, ängstlich trat mein Bruder an meinen nun mehr stillen Leib. Er ruckelte einige Male an mir und sprach mich an. Ich hörte seine Worte. So voller Furcht, aber auch erregender Ekstase aufgrund des Ritus. Ich schrie ihn an; so laut ich konnte, schrie ich ihn an. Wieder und wieder. Doch aus meinen Lippen entwich kein einziger Laut. Ich wollte aufspringen, ihm in die Arme. Weinend vor Glück, wieder zu leben, doch auch voll Angst vor dem, womit uns die Götter für diese blasphemische Tat strafen werden. Doch mein Körper blieb reglos. Ich starrte ihn an. Versuchte aus meinem Gefängnis aus Fleisch und Blut auszubrechen. Jegliche Bemühung war vergebens, und ich schrie noch mehr. als mir gewahr wurde, welch schreckliche Strafe wir bereits erhielten. Durch die Teilung meines Körpers und die damit einhergehende Unterbrechung des Ritus blieb ich in dieser Zwischenstufe der Auferstehung. Gefangen in meinem eigenen Körper, unfähig ihm Leben einzuhauchen. Auch in Piotres Kopf schienen die Zahnräder so langsam weitergegeben zu haben, was so eben geschehen war. Die Erkenntnis dessen, was er soeben getan hatte, schien ihm schier den Verstand zu rauben. Aus Angst vor den Göttern und wohl auch vor einer Rache seiner geliebten kleinen Schwester nahm er meine Zunge an sich und trug sie als Talisman um seinen Hals. Als wäre all diese dunkle Blasphemie nicht schon morbide und irrational genug begann Piotre dennoch wild hin und her laufend zu überlegen, wie er sich den Platz in diesem Anwesen zusichern und der Wut seines Schwagers Jacques entziehen konnte. Innerhalb seines kranken Wahns konstruierte er jene ausgefallene Apparatur, welche mein Spiegelbild in die Küche des Hauses projizierte, während ich im Keller gefangen blieb. So wurde ich nun auch zur menschlichen Marionette meines geliebten Bruders. Unfähig, mich in irgendeiner Weise bemerkbar zu machen oder die Kontrolle über meinen Körper gewinnen zu können, musste ich von da an mit ansehen, wie Piotre sowohl Monsieur Rene als auch meinen angeschlagen aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrten Jacques an der Nase herumführte. Jeden Abend kam Piotre in den Keller geschlichen und brachte verschiedene Öle, Salben und Parfüms mit. Trotz meiner Gefangenschaft im eigenen Körper war eben dieser dennoch nicht geschützt vor der Fäulnis des feuchten Kellers und dem natürlichen Verwesungsprozess, auch wenn er in meinem Falle äußerst langsam vonstatten ging. So tat Piotre jeden Abend sein Bestes, meine scheinbar leere Hülle zu konservieren und mich mit Puder und Rouge ansehnlich zu gestalten. Nach monatelangen Studien der Nekromantie begann er bald wieder mit seinen schwarzmagischen Formeln und Beschwörungen, stets das Ziel vor Augen, sich seine Schwester und Jacques seine Frau zurückzubringen. Oder auch nur aus der schrecklichen Faszination dieser Lehren heraus und des morbiden Glücks, ein Versuchsobjekt zu haben. Mit der Zeit fiel mein Geist wieder in einen unruhigen, tranceartigen Schlaf, und alles zog in dunstigen Schwaden wie durch Nebel an mir vorbei. Bis zu diesem Morgen, an dem mich ein dumpfes Poltern und zwei Stimmen weckten, die hitzig miteinander diskutierten. Aufgrund der langen Zeit, die ich so reglos in diesem faulenden Gefängnis verharrte, versank ich jedoch so tief in diesen Trancezustand, dass es mir schwer fiel, durch den Nebel zu gehen, der meinen Geist umwob. Als die Stimmen lauter wurden, erkannte ich meinen Bruder, der, bedacht darauf, nicht zu laut zu werden, mit meinem geliebten Jacques stritt. Durch die dicke Kellertür drangen nicht genug Worte, um zu verstehen, worum es ging, doch ihre Stimmen verrieten, wie wütend beide waren. Plötzlich beendete ein dumpfer Schlag gegen die Tür das Gespräch und es wurde still. Langsam sickerte eine dunkle Flüssigkeit unter der Tür durch. Die Scharniere knarzten leise, als sie sich öffnete. Mein Blick fiel auf eine Gestalt, die sich dahinter auf dem Boden krümmte. Nachdem Jacques einen vorsichtigen, zittrigen Schritt in die Kellerräume wagte, wusste ich, dass es mein Bruder Piotre war, der in einer Blutlache seine letzten Atemzüge tat. Jacques war sichtlich schockiert von dem grauenvollen Anblick, der sich in seinen Kopf brennen und ihm den Verstand rauben sollte. Unsicher und langsam trugen ihn seine Beine zu mir. Seine zitternde Stimme drang durch den Nebel an mein Ohr. Er sagte meinen Namen, als wäre es eine von Piotres schwarzmagischen Beschwörungsformeln. Als er an meinem Körper ankam, berührte er meine Lippen sachte mit seinen Fingern. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was er da sah. Das sah ich in seinen Augen. Dieses groteske Bild derer, die er liebte und deren Abbild in der Küche er all die Zeit für die kalte Realität gehalten hatte, trieb den geschundenen Mann nun an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Oder darüber hinaus. Tränen rollten ihm still und stumm aus den Augen und über seine geröteten Wangen. Von dem enthusiastischen, lebensfrohen Mann, wie ich ihn vor Jahren in Paris kennenlernte, war nun nichts mehr übrig. Nur eine leere Hülle, ein krankhaft verzerrtes Abbild dessen, was ich einmal meine Liebe nannte, stand vor mir und schrie. Einen gellenden Schrei, der aus purem Schmerz und reiner Verzweiflung bestand. Er schnitt die Fäden ab, und mein Körper, ganz ohne Halt, fiel zu Boden. Jacques schrie wieder und wieder, als er herumwirbelte und den gesamten Raum verwüstete. Er zerriss Piotres Schriften und verfluchte den Teufelspriester, der seine geliebte Valeria dieser Tortur unterzog. Nachdem er fertig gewütet hatte, sackte er an einer Wand in der Ecke zusammen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch und presste die Luft stoßweise aus seinen Lungen. Wie gebannt starrte er auf meinen reglosen, doch nicht leblosen Körper. Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt, betrat nach einer Weile Monsieur Rene zaghaft die Kellerräume. Als seine Augen sich an das spärliche Licht gewöhnten, welches durch die offenstehende Tür drang, schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum und fiel schließlich auf meinen, in einem staubigen Pentagramm liegenden Körper. Auch aus Renes Gesicht wich die Farbe und er sah aus, als würde er sich bald übergeben. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, stockte jedoch, als er den schwer atmenden, invaliden Jacques im Schatten bemerkte. Jacques sprang auf und war mit einem Satz zwischen meinen Überresten und seinem Vater. „Nein!“ hörte ich ihn rufen. Von dem restlichen Redeschwall, welcher ihn überkam, waren für mich nur einzelne Fetzen zu verstehen. „..Teufel hat sie beschmutzt…“, „…sie starb…“ Wahnsinn und Schmerz lagen in seiner Stimme, und er überschlug sich mehrmals ob der Flut an grauenhaft grotesken Fakten, die aus ihm heraussprudelten. „Er hat ihre Leiche… Yog Sothoth angerufen… Necronomicon...“ Langsam, wie durch brackiges Wasser drangen seine Worte durch meine Hülle in meinen Geist. Die krankhafte Zusammenfassung der morbiden, irrsinnigen Realität riss mich mit sich, erdrückte mich und hallte in der Unendlichkeit meines verwesenden Seelengefäßes wieder. Jacques erkannte die ungeheure Gefährlichkeit, welche diesen Ort und all seine Bewohner in seinen kalten Fängen hielt, doch sein Verstand, vom Krieg zermürbt und nun restlos zerstört, war nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder sinnvoll zu handeln. Mein geliebter Jacques hatte angesichts der blasphemisch anmutenden Phantasmen dieser Tragödie den Verstand verloren. „Alle müssen sterben…“, meine grauenhafte Vision von Jacques' qualvollem Tod drängte sich wieder in mein Bewusstsein. Ein Schrei, unverkennbar aus Jacques' Kehle, drang an mein Ohr und im Dämmerlicht sah ich, wie er auf seinen Vater zusprang. Es dauerte nicht lang, und der alte Herr hatte seinen invaliden Sohn überwältigt, doch im Klammergriff der morbiden Grausamkeit dieses Ortes gefangen, erkannte er zu spät, was er da tat, da lag sein Sohn auch schon reglos und tot in seinen zitternden Armen. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment musste der Monsieur genauso sehr wie ich an meine Warnung damals an diesem Sommertag vor vier Jahren denken. Mein Hoffen auf ein Ende dieses Martyriums wurde mir, trotz der wahnwitzigen Tode der Menschen, die mir im Leben die wichtigsten waren, jedoch wieder enttäuscht. Monsieur Rene, im Innern starr vor Angst angesichts des morbiden Laufs, den das Schicksal nahm, wagte es nicht, die Götter, von denen er weiterhin nichts verstand, noch weiter zu reizen. So wagte er es nicht, meinen Körper einem erlösenden Begräbnis hinzugeben aus Angst vor dem Fluch, der in meinen Knochen steckte wie eine ansteckende Krankheit. So bahrte der alte Herr meinen scheinbar leblosen Körper in der stickigen Dunkelheit des Kellers auf und führte, Nacht für Nacht, das weiter, was mein Bruder begonnen hatte. Und wieder sickerte die Zeit quälend langsam dahin und gerade, als ich mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte und ich dem närrischen Glauben aufsaß, es sei endgültig vorbei, mischte sich wieder der Zufall in mein elendes Schicksal. Monsieur Rene führte nicht nur das Werk meines Bruders fort, sondern trug auch dessen Talisman, meine Zunge, um den Hals, den er bei der Leiche Piotres fand. Als Rene mich dann eines Nachts fast schon routiniert mit Parfüms, Ölen und Salben präparierte, rutschte der menschliche Talisman unter seinem Hemd hervor und berührte meine Brust. Ein Blitz fuhr durch meinen Körper und für einen Sekundenbruchteil war ich in der Lage, das, was von meinen Muskeln nach all den Jahren noch übrig war, zu bewegen. Meine Augen zuckten, und ich starrte den alten Herrn direkt an. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und schrie. Ein entsetzlicher Schrei voll Grauen und Furcht entstieg seiner Kehle, und er sprang, so schnell er konnte, aus dem Keller und die Treppe hinauf. Was er nicht bemerkte, war, dass er dabei seinen blasphemischen Talisman verlor, da dieser in meinen Schoß fiel. Nach Jahren der stillen Gefangenschaft in meinem eigenen Körper war ich das erste Mal wieder in der Lage, mich zu bewegen. Wie Stromstöße zuckten die neu geknüpften Verbindungen von Geist und Körper durch meine Glieder und belebten meine verwesende Hülle. Langsam fiel die Taubheit von mir ab und ich begann, meinen gesamten schmerzenden Körper zu fühlen und bewegen zu können. Nachdem ich meine Zunge wieder an mich nahm, stand ich auf. Meine Beine zitterten unter der ungewohnten Belastung. Langsam schlurfte ich Schritt für Schritt auf die Kellertür zu. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich der Tür näher kam, wuchsen meine Verzweiflung und der Wahnsinn in meinem Kopf. Mein Bruder war tot, so wie meine Liebe, die zuerst dem Wahnsinn verfiel, der nun auch von mir Besitz ergriff, und ich… ich war nichts weiter als ein wandelndes Monster. Nicht lebendig und nicht tot. Irgendwas dazwischen und selbst das nicht. Gestorben und auf groteske Weise wiedergeboren. Auferstanden aus dem Reich der Toten in das Land der verblassenden Legenden übergetreten in das Reich des Vergessens. Nichts als eine verfluchte Marionette der Menschen und eine grauenhafte Figur im morbiden Spiel der alten Götter. Ich warf mich gegen die Tür. Mit jedem Gedanken, der meinen toten Kopf durchfuhr, warf ich meine rottenden Glieder stärker gegen die Tür und stieß einen schrecklichen Schrei aus voll Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung, überlagert vom Wahnsinn dieses grotesken Schauspiels. Die Tür splitterte unter der ungeheuren Wucht und ich schaffte es, sie zu überwinden. Verzweifelte, angsterfüllte Schreie drangen aus dem Haus zu mir heran, als ich langsam die Stufen des Kellers hinaufschlurfte. Als ich oben ankam, versuchte Rene verzweifelt aus dem Haus zu kommen und betete und flehte, ich möge ihn doch verschonen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete, als habe sie selbst seine Gebete erhört, kam er dennoch nicht schnell genug davon. Die Angst und der Schock lähmten seine Glieder und ich erreichte ihn in der Mitte der Straße. Der Mond stand hoch und strahlte kalt auf die groteske Szenerie, die sich später Generationen von Bewohnern der Rue d’Hathedeux flüsternd, hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählen würden. Mit all meiner Wut packte ich Rene am Hals und würgte ihn, so wie er damals seinen Sohn, im Keller, vor meinen Augen, gewürgt hatte. Immer stärker gruben sich meine verrottenden Finger in sein Fleisch. Tiefer und tiefer, das Blut lief ihm in Strömen über den zappelnden Körper und seine Schreie erstickten in einem gurgelnden Röcheln, bis sich sein Kopf schließlich von dem Rest seines krampfenden Körpers löste und ihn der erlösende Tod ereilte. Auch angesichts dieses grauenhaften Endes derer, die ich liebte, ist meine Qual nicht beendet. Der erlösende Tod bleibt mir in aller Ewigkeit versagt, und ich bin dazu verdammt, bis heute – knapp 100 Jahre nach diesen grauenhaften Ereignissen – verkommen zu einem Ammenmärchen, welches man seinen ungehorsamen Kindern erzählt, damit sie zur anbrechenden Abenddämmerung pünktlich nach Hause kommen, mein elendes Dasein in dem heute wie damals alten Haus im Empirestil am Ende der Straße zu fristen. Jede Nacht verlasse ich das Haus und wandle ziellos durch die Rue d’Hathedeux, auf der nie endenden Suche nach meinem Jacques. Trotz dass mein Leben heute nur noch eine von vielen Geistergeschichten voll blasphemischem Grauens ist und über die Jahre ausgeschmückt und Wissenslücken mit Phantasmen der eigenen Vorstellungskraft gefüllt wurden, wagte keiner je wieder einen Fuß in die Nähe des Grundstückes zu setzen, und so verkam das Gebäude, ausgesetzt den Kräften der Natur. Lediglich die Zeit selbst konnte dem Gebäude nichts anhaben, da der Einfluss des angerufenen Yog Sothoth überdauerte und auch mich in meinem Körper gefangen hält, gebunden an dieses Haus, dazu verdammt, auf ewig zwischen den Zeiten zu wandeln. So bezahle ich den Preis meines Teufelspriesters von Bruder für die, meinerseits unfreiwillige, Nekromantie meines zuvor entweihten Leibes und dem damit einhergehenden Betrug an Shub-Niggurath, dessen Strafe Piotre zu umgehen versuchte. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror